This Kiss
by Fairenmrazt
Summary: DoubleB Fanfiction! BL,friendship,romance.. Don't like Don't read "This kiss is undeniable" judul sedikit tidak sesuai dengan isi /mian :3 / ENJOY THE FANFIC, READERS :D


THIS KISS

BY CYF 625

CAST :

Kim Hanbin (B.I), Bobby Kim (Bobby) and the rest of iKON members

Rated :

T (karena aku emang gak bisa nulis lebih dari itu xD)

Genre :

Friendship, Romance berhamburan/?, Fluffy maybe

Summary :

"This sweet kiss is undeniable"

WARNING!

KE-GAJE-AN YANG MELEBIHI DOSIS WAJAR -_- DAN TIDAK ADA PLAGIARISME OKEY ? KITA MAIN STAY COOL AJA, SIP ! :D

And The Story Begins here…

pagi yang cerah, dengan burung-burung bernyanyi riang, embun yang menetes pelan, dan hawa dingin yang yang menyegarkan. Mungkin akan terasa lebih indah, jika di dampingi dengan secangkir teh hijau hangat dan sepiring roti tawar bakar berselai cokelat-kacang.

Namun tidak untuk pagi ini, sepertinya.

"HANBIN-AH, YA! NEO BABOGATE, PPALLI IREONAYO, AISHHH..!"

Hanbin seakan mendengar suara monster yang ingin segera memakan isi perutnya, namun rasa kantuk membuatnya tidak ingin membuka mata, ia masih ingin bergelung manja dengan bantal guling yang terus mengundangnya kembali ke alam tidurnya.

"KAU JANGAN KERAS KEPALA, AKU SUNGGUH PAHAM SAYANG, KALAU KAU MEMANG BUKAN ORANG YANG MUDAH BANGUN PAGI. TAPI SETIDAKNYA, KAU HARUS INGAT KALAU HARI INI TERMASUK SALAH SATU HARI PENTING BAGIMU UNTUK BANGUN PAGI, AISHH.."

"EOMMA! NEOMU SHIKKEURO!"

Kerutan di wajah Eomma Hanbin semakin jelas terlihat, membuatnya jadi 10 tahun lebih tua.

"HAA!, KAU BILANG IBUMU SENDIRI BERISIK?, KAU HARUSNYA MENYALAHKAN DIRIMU SENDIRI, MENYURUHKU MEMBANGUNKANMU LEBIH AWAL HARI INI. KAU BILANG INGIN PERGI STUDY TOUR BERSAMA TEMAN SEKOLAHMU KAN, JADI ?"

Hanbin membuka matanya dan terduduk di atas kasurnya.

"arasseo, eomma. memangnya hari ini hari sabtu ya ?" tanya Hanbin mencoba mencairkan suasana dengan menanyakan pertanyaan konyol, dan membuat kerutan ibunya terlihat 2 kali lebih jelas.

'setelah ini, aku harus segera melakukan treatment, facial, dan meni-pedi. oh tuhan, aku benci kerutan, dan sekarang mukaku sudah setua halmeoninya. aissh, kenapa anakku bisa sebodoh ini sih.' Eomma Hanbin bicara gusar pada dirinya sendiri.

"iya, honey. TODAY IS SATURDAY. AND YOU FUC.."

"Tunggu-tunngu eomma, jangan mengotori telingaku yang masih polos ini. jangan sampai kata-kata makianmu itu meracuni otakku yang masih putih bersih, eomma!" Pinta Hanbin dengan nada bicara imut lalu menutupi telinganya dengan bantal yang ada di atas kasur.

" OKEY, I GET IT. KARENA KAMU SUDAH MENYURUH KU UNTUK MEMBANGUNKANMU, LEBIH BAIK KAMUMENGHARGAI KERJA KERASKU SAYANG . NAH, SEKARANG, KAU MANDI, ATAU PALING TIDAK KAU MELIHAT JAM TERLEBIH DAHULU. Jangan sampai terkejut,ya !" Eomma Hanbin mengedipkan mata kirinya, lalu beranjak dari kamar Hanbin menuju lantai bawah rumah mereka.

Hanbin sedikit-sedikit menggerakkan kepalanya ke arah jam putih yang berdetak di atas laci mejanya.

"Jam tujuh lewat empat puluh lima. EOMMA EOTTEOKHAE ?" Eomma Hanbin tertawa licik, suaranya benar-benar menggema sampai ke lantai atas rumah mereka.

"gwaenchana, eomma sudah menyediakan barang-barang yang kamu minta, geokjeong hajima. lekas mandi, dan turun ke bawah untuk sarapan, arachi !" teriak eomma Hanbin dari lantai bawah.

"NE!" Balas Hanbin, berteriak juga.

Lalu, ia mengambil handuk Mickey Mouse-nya dan pergi mandi.

Hanbin sudah selesai mandi, dan jam baru saja menunjukkan pukul tujuh lewat lima puluh, 5 menit termasuk rekor tercepatnya dalam urusan mandi pagi, ia tersenyum menyadari keterlambatannya sedikit keterlaluan, dia Cuma berharap gurunya tidak akan memukul kepalanya, atau yang lebih parah lagi, membuat ia tertinggal dari rombongan study tournya.

Hanbin memilih t-shirt panjang abu-abu bermotif mickey mouse yang berwarna hitam, lalu celana jeans longgar, ia tak lupa membawa jaket hijau putihnya. Sepatu yang ia gunakan hanya sepatu sport biasa. Dia juga tidak memakai kaus kaki. Musim panas ini membuatnya mudah berkeringat, dan ia tidak ingin membuat kakinya tambah bau.

"Pagi eomma!"

Hanbin duduk di atas kursi dekat meja makan. ia melirik eommanya yang terus membolak-balikkan telur dadar menggunakan spatula.

Hanbin mengambil gelas kecil dan meminum segelas air putih, untuk sedikit membasuh tenggorokannya yang kering, dan perutnya yang minta di isi.

"ini, eomma sudah buat telur dadar dan daging asap!"

Eomma Hanbin menyajikan sarapan paginya di atas piring lalu meletakkan sendok-garpu saling berhadapan.

"EOMMA, kenapa tidak telur mata sapi ?" Hanbin merengut, menunjuk-nunjuk sarapan paginya dengan muka yang sama sekali tidak bahagia.

"aishh,apa kau mau kelaparan sampai siang nanti ?"

Hanbin menggeleng tidak terima.

"makanya, makan saja apa yang eomma sudah buat. syukuri lah apa yang ada nak!" Hanbin mulai _eneg_ melihat eommanya yang tiba-tiba puitis.

"ye, _JALMEOGESSEUMNIDA…_ " Ucap Hanbin tidak semangat, membuat ibunya tertawa kecil.

"uri Hanbinnie, neomu gwiyeowo.."

"Hanbin, sunbae mu yang tetangga kita itu juga pergi ke Study Tour kan ?"

"OOHHHOOOKKK,.. OHHOOKK!" Hanbin tiba-tiba tersedak, ia kesusahan mencari gelas dan menuangkan air ke gelasnya.

"Kau kenapa sih ?" Eomma Hanbin bertanya sedikit khawatir.

"tidak apa, aku terlalu banyak memasukkan nasi ke dalam mulutku."

"hati-hati makanya, jadi sunbae mu itu pergi juga kan ?"

"euhhmm, aku tidak tau. Mungkin saja, tapi katanya dia sudah Study Tour tahun lalu, jadi dia tidak berencana untuk pergi lagi tahun ini." Hanbin menatap ibunya dengan, sedih?

"ah, kalau dia pergi. aku akan memintanya untuk menjagaimu. paling tidak aku mengenalnya, dan orang tidak akan macam-macam padamu."

Hanbin menatap eommanya sinis tidak percaya.

"eomma memintanya menjadi, BODY GUARD KU ?, Astaga eomma, aku sudah 16 tahun dan aku sudah cukup pintar untuk mengurus diriku sendiri."

Eomma Hanbin menatap malas ke anak sulungnya itu.

"Kalau kau cukup pintar, coba jelaskan pada eomma mu ini, kenapa kau bisa tersesat di sebuah Mall, padahal waktu itu kau sudah KELAS 3 SMP. AYOO JELASKAN ?"

Hanbin yang sudah tertangkap basah hanya tersenyum miring.

"itu terjadi sesuai konteks, walaupun ada kesalahan teknis sedikit!"

Eomma Hanbin hanya menatap datar anaknya.

"aku hanya berharap kau bisa memperhatikan dirimu baik-baik. Kalau kau memang bukan bayi lagi. Buktikan pada eomma, eomma yakin kamu memang bisa,"

Hanbin mengangguk sopan, ia berjalan menuju ke teras depan , mengambil tas nya dan memakai sepatunya.

"eomma aku berangkat, sudah jam delapan ini."

Hanbin memeluk eommanya, sambil membisikkan 'saranghae'ke telinga eommanya. Eomma Hanbin menatap anaknya itu dan merangkul pundaknya.

Hanbin berlari ke luar pagar, lalu melambaikan tangan ke arah sang Eomma yang di balas lambaian juga.

Setelah agak jauh, Eomma Hanbin berbalik dan meraih _handphone_ nya.

"aku harus menghubungi Nyonya Song, semoga dia _free_ hari ini, sudah lama aku tidak ke salon kecantikan bersamanya."

ia merentangkan tangannya dan memperhatikan kukunya.

"kuku-kuku ku yang cantik, MARI KITA BERPESTA!"

* * *

Hanbin berlari tergesa-gesa menuju sekolahnya yang hanya berjarak sekitar 600 meter dari rumahnya. Hanbin tidak bisa telat dan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang sudah sekolah berikan padanya. Siapa bilang jalan-jalan bersama teman itu tidak seru?. Mengukir kenangan indah beramai-ramai juga tidak ada salahnya kan ?

Dari kejauhan, ia melihat sesosok manusia berperawakan tinggi sedang bermenung sambil memain-mainkan _handphone_ dengan jarinya. Manusia itu sedang bersandar ke tiang listrik di depan sekolah. Sedangkan halaman sekolahnya sudah di penuhi bus-bus yang akan membawa mereka ke tujuan Study Tour kali ini.

Hanbin memicingkan matanya, melihat dengan serius ke objek yang ada di depannya itu. Dan terkejut menyadari bahwa ia mengenalinya.

"BOBBY HYUNG !"

Hanbin berteriak cukup keras membuat objek itu menoleh ke arahnya.

"HOY,.. Binnie-ya. Darimana saja kamu ?" Hanbin tiba di depan objek yang ia pangil Bobby Hyung itu, ia ikut menyenderkan badannya ke tiang listrik, sambil mengatur nafasnya yang sudah _ngos-ngosan._ Bobby menatap Hanbin sebentar sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Maaf hyung, aku telat bangun. Kau tau kan kalau aku ini bukan 'orang pagi'..?" Hanbin mengisyaratkan tangannya dengan memberi tanda kutip. Bobby mengangguk menyetujui.

"Ya sudah, kalau untuk acara yang seperti ini. Kau seharusnya bisa bertoleransi dengan waktu tidurmu, Hanbin. Aku juga bukan 'orang pagi', tapi kalau soal beginian. Aku sungguh paham. kau tau ?" Bobby tersenyum sejenak dan merangkul bahu Hanbin.

Hanbin menunduk malu, _ohh hell yeah!_

Melihat senyum Bobby saja ia tidak bisa, rasanya sesuatu yang berada di dalam dadanya kini berdetak tidak karuan. 'aishh.. jangan sekarang dong!' Hanbin menepuk-nepuk dadanya pelan.

Bobby sedikit cemas dengan tingkah laku hoobae yang sudah ia anggap dongsaengnya sendiri itu. "Kau sakit ya ?", Bobby makin merangkul Hanbin, semakin dekat kedalam pangkuannya.

"a.. ani.." Hanbin saja sudah mulai terbata-bata bicaranya. _Oh No!_ , penyakit nya mulai kambuh, dan ia menganggap bahwa saat ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat.

'untung saja, aku tidak mengidap Pinocchio Syndrome, kalo iya pasti aku sudah ketahuan berbohong dari tadi.' Pikir Hanbin makin ngelantur.

Ia membayangkan adegan di film Pinocchio yang sering ibunya tonton. Sampai ibunya menangis tersedu-sedu menonton 'opera sabun' yang sungguh payah sekali baginya. Namun saat ia mengingat 'Kissing Scene' antara 2 pemeran utamanya. Tiba-tiba badannya menggigil tidak karuan.

Ia melirik Bobby yang saat ini sangat dekat sekali dengannya.

' _and you stood in front of me just_

 _close enough to touch,_

 _close enough so hope you couldn't see_

 _what I was thinking now..' Taylor Swift – Sparks Fly._

Tiba-tiba lagu Taylor Swift itu terputar di stereo salah satu bus dengan cukup keras, membuat imajinasi Hanbin melayang entah kemana, ia tersenyum kecut karena situasinya saat ini mirip sekali dengan isi lagu itu.

Hanbin memperhatikan rambut Bobby yang sepertinya baru ia potong kemarin, rahangnya yang tegas, gigi kelincinya yang akan selalu muncul saat ia tersenyum manis, dan bibirnya yang..

Hanbin merasa seperti ada jutaan kupu-kupu yang memaksa untuk keluar dari perutnya, perasaan yang menggelitik itu membuatnya ingin muntah namun membahagiakan di saat yang bersamaan.

Hanbin mencoba untuk fokus, ia mulai mengalihkan pemikirannya. ia menggumam tidak jelas, supaya ia kembali bisa berfikir normal.

"Hyung, bukannya kau bilang kalau kau tidak akan ikut Study Tour untuk tahun ini?'

Akhirnya Hanbin bisa menanyakan hal normal kepada Bobby, Bobby yang berada di sebelahnya hanya menjawab santai.

"aku kira hanya kelas 3 dan 2 saja yang ikut. Rupanya kelas 1 juga, Dan akhirnya aku berubah pikiran." jawaban Bobby membuat Hanbin sedikit penasaran. Ada apa memangnya dengan kelas 1? apa jangan-jangan ?, ahh.. tidak mungkin. Hanbin tidak mau memikirkannya, dan dia serius.

"oh ya, dan lagi. Eommamu baru saja mengirim pesan tadi pagi, ia menyuruhku untuk menjagaimu, wow,, dia menjadikanku sebagai baby sittermu. Hebat bukan?"

Hanbin hanya menampilkan ekspresi muka yang sangat tidak ramah.

"hyung.."

"eung..?"

"ingatkan aku untuk menghabisi eommaku sehabis Study Tour nanti."

Bobby terkejut sambil melirik horror ke arah Hanbin.

"YAKK,.. HANBIN, KEMBALILAH KE AKAL SEHATMU!"

Hanbin menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, 'padahal selama ini aku tidak pernah menggunakan akal sehatku' batin Hanbin terlalu polos.

* * *

"saatnya kita mencabut undian, jika sudah mendapatkan nomornya harap berkumpul sesuai dengan nomor bus dan bangku yang sama."

Perintah salah satu guru sambil membiarkan seluruh anak murid disana mengambil undiannya masing-masing.

Hanbin sudah mengambil undiannya, dia membukanya perlahan-lahan sambil menahan napas. "semoga, semoga, semoga saja…"

 _ **NOMOR BUS : 3**_

 _ **NOMOR BANGKU : 10**_

Hanbin menatap ke sekelilingnya untuk mencari Bus nomor 3, 'itu dia..' Hanbin menunjuk ke bus yang terletak sedikit ke pojok halaman sekolah. Bus ini sangat bersih, dengan desain yang bagus, membuat Hanbin cukup bahagia atas pilihannya.

terlebih lagi, ada Bobby disana yang sedang berdiri. Kelihatannya menunggu teman-teman yang akan menjadi kelompoknya.

'Tidak mungkin, tapi kalau iya.. ah Tuhan jangan sampai aku berhenti bernafas saat itu juga'

Hanbin melihat ke arah Bobby yang kini sudah di kerumuni 2 orang yang sangat Hanbin kenal.

Hanbin tidak tahu kenapa, tapi dia sudah jengkel sekali dengan pemandangan di hadapannya.

'Mau apa Jinhwan hyung sama Junhoe berada di dekat Bobby Hyung,.. jangan-jangan..!?"

"HANBIINNN-AHHHHH!.."

Tiba-tiba, Hanbin di kejutkan oleh sebuah suara dari arah belakang, membuat ia terduduk di atas tanah dengan cukup keras.

Bobby yang melihat kejadian itu langsung berlari ke arah Hanbin.

"yah,.. HANBIN, neo gwaenchana ?" Hanbin memandangi orang di depannya dan memegangi tangan orang itu, untuk membantu ia agar dapat berdiri kembali,

"Hyung.."

Bobby yang berada di belakang Hanbin hanya tertegun melihat orang yang sedang membantu Hanbin berdiri.

"Binnie-ah, neo jinjja gwaenchana? kau kenapa terduduk di tanah seperti tadi?"

Hanbin berbalik mendapati Bobby yang sudah kelihatan sangat cemas, Hanbin tidak mau menatap mata Bobby dan hanya mengangguk sambil menunduk.

"Mianhae Bobby-yah, aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud melakukannya."salah satu dari orang yang mengejutkan Hanbin membungkuk, ia merasa sedikit tidak enak sudah membuat Bobby khawatir dan kelihatan sedikit marah.

"ye, it's okey.. Minta maaf saja ke dia langsung." Bobby berbicara pelan dan segera berlalu dari hadapan mereka bertiga yang kini hanya saling bertatapan satu sama lain.

"SEUNGYOONIE HYUNG, MINO HYUNG,.. KALAU MAU MENGEJUTKANKU TIDAK PERLU BERLEBIHAN SEPERTI ITU JUGA DONG. KALAU NTAR, AKU KENA SERANGAN JANTUNG TERUS MENINGGAL DUNIA KARENA KALIAN, GIMANA ?..."

Sembur Hanbin ganas, membuat dua manusia yang berada di hadapannya itu mengecil seketika. 'akibat dari membangunkan macan tidur nih, habislah kita.' bisik Mino dalam kondisi di ujung tanduk seperti ini dan hanya di balas anggukan lemah seungyoon.

"MIANHAE HANBIN-AH, KAMI HANYA BERCANDA, KAU TAHU KAN. KARENA KAU ANGOTA TEAM KAMI, YA KAMI MUNGKIN BISA MEMBERIKAN SEDIKIT KEJUTAN MANIS BEGITU. AMPUNI KAMI !"

Seungyoon dengan susah payah meminta maaf ke Hanbin yang hanya membatu seperti patung di hadapannya. Mino juga ikut-ikutan meminta maaf, tapi dengan gaya yang lebih parah, ia bersujud di depan Hanbin sambil mengelus-ngelus sepatu sport Hanbin.

"cukup, hyungdeul cukup!"

Hanbin mengangkat kedua hyungnya itu dan tertawa keras. "kalian lucu sekali, sudah lah.. aku memaafkan kalian semenjak tadi. jangan cemas begitu lah,.. nah sekarang ayo kita naik ke bus . Jangan sampai kita malah tertinggal disini."

Mino dan Seungyoon tersenyum lega, hoobae kesayangan mereka rupanya tidak marah, walaupun sedikit kesal juga karena di kerjain, Mino dan Seungyoon menganggap itu hanya sekedar bercandaan saja, mereka tidak ingin ambil pusing terhadap Hoobae kesayangan mereka yang satu ini.

Mereka bertiga menaiki bus 3 yang sudah di penuhi orang, ia mondar-mandir mencari kursi nomor 10. setelah mereka menemukannya dan membereskan tas-tas mereka, Hanbin melihat ke sekelilingnya seperti mencari-cari sesuatu.

"Mencari KIMBAB HYUNG-mu

goda Seungyoon membuat Hanbin ingin mematahkan satu-persatu tulang hyungnya itu.

"itu dia di sebelah sana, sedang berbicara dengan teman-teman setimnya, dan dia kelihatan sangat bahagia disana. ohh,.. jangan-jangan dia menyukai salah satu dari mereka. hah,.. bagaimana ini." omongan tambahan dari Mino membuat telinga Hanbin makin panas, sambil mengikuti arah telunjuk Mino, ia menemukan Bobby yang sedang bercanda dengan Jinhwan Hyung dan Junhoe.

"terkutuklah kalian, dua manusia keji." desis Hanbin pelan, tapi benar-benar menusuk.

Mino dan Seungyoon yang berada di sebelahnya saja sudah merinding ketakutan. "WOW,.. Cemburu akan memakan korban kali ini." Hanbin hanya memandang 2 hyung di sebelahnya itu dengan sorot mata yang dingin.

"Sudah Mino-ya, lebih baik kita diam saja, sebelum dia menjadi monster penghancur alam semesta gara-gara kita." Seungyoon mengisyaratkan tutup mulut pada Mino, dan Mino hanya menatap malas.

Hanbin tidak bergerak sedikitpun dari posisinya sejak keberangkatan bus tadi hingga saat ini. Ia semakin sibuk memperhatikan Bobby yang terus-terusan tertawa bersama anggota 'tim' nya. apa ia cemburu ?, dia tidak akan berani menjawab apapun sekarang. Karena dia juga tidak paham perasaan apa yang sedang ia hadapi ini. Rasanya jengkel, tapi sudah melebihi batas wajar. Dan dia membenci perasaan ini. Sangat-sangat membencinya.

` "tujuan pertama kita adalah museum pra-sejarah. Dan kita akan sampai dalam setengah jam lagi."

Terdengar suara guru mereka di stereo bus 3, sepertinya mereka akan sampai sebentar lagi.

"Hanbin-ah, abaikan saja, ingat, tujuanmu kali ini adalah untuk belajar. Kalau bukan untuk belajar, kenapa harus di namain 'Study Tour' . Kenapa gak sekalian 'Love Tour' aja ?. Dasar manusia-manusia tidak berguna, ingatlah tujuan awalnya kalian disini.!" ucap Hanbin pada dirinya sendiri, mengundang tatapan Heran dari 2 hyung yang ia biarkan semenjak tadi

"Si Hanbin kenapa ?" bisik Mino penasaran.

"entahlah, sepertinya tingkat kecemburuannya sudah mencapai angka 100, alias full of jealousy." tanggapan Seungyoon asal, membuat mereka menggeleng-geleng sedih.

* * *

"Kita sudah sampai di depan Museum Pra-Sejarah, harap semua siswa turun dari bus masing-masing segera !" terdengar instruksi dari salah satu guru pembimbing mereka.

Hanbin hendak keluar ketika ia berpapasan dengan Jinhwan beserta Junhoe, Bobby yang sudah turun lebih dahulu tidak sempat ia lihat, sehingga ia memilih untuk berbalik dan keluar lewat pintu belakang bus.

Mino dan Seungyoon yang juga sudah keluar langung berlari menuju Museum tanpa ba-bi-bu. Mereka memang sangat tertarik pada hal-hal yang berbau sejarah. Apalagi manusia-manusia purba. Mereka bahkan bercita-cita untuk menjadi seorang arkeolog saat sudah dewasa nanti.

"dasar anak-anak..!" ejek Hanbin tiba-tiba.

Lalu mengikuti mereka masuk ke dalam museum.

"WOW,.. SEHARUSNYA KITA LEBIH SERING MENGUNJUNGI MUSEUM INI, BETUL TIDAK MINO ?" Ucap Seungyoon di buat takjub dengan pemandangan hebat yang kini ada di depan matanya. Berbagai macam fosil manusia purba, hewan purba, tumbuhan-tumbuhan purba, bahkan batuan-batuan gua kapur menyilaukan mata seorang Kang Seungyoon.

Ekspresi di wajah seorang Song Mino juga tidak ada bedanya dengan ekspresi Seungyoon, takjub berlebihan. Mereka kesana-kemari sambil memfoto apa yang bisa mereka foto. Malah dalam beberapa kali, mereka hampir saja menyentuh benda-benda bersejarah itu, terdengarnya seruan dari sang Penjaga Museum membatalkan niat mereka untuk melakukan hal-hal yang lebih jauh. Mereka hanya mencatat infornasi bermanfaat untuk menambah wawasan mereka.

' _phitecanthropus erectus'_ eja Hanbin sambil menunjuk salah satu nama fosil yang ada di dalam peti kaca di hadapannya.

"HYUNGDEUL, KEMARI SEBENTAR !" teriak Hanbin memanggil Mino dan Seungyoon dari kejauhan. Mereka berdua segera mendatangi Hanbin.

"Waeyo, Hanbin-ah ?"

Hanbin menunjuk ke peti kaca itu lagi.

"Hyung, dia ini pasti saudara kalian, iyakan ?"

Mino dan Seungyoon berpandangan mengetahui Hanbin menunjuk ke salah satu fosil kesukaan mereka.

"Memang benar, dia saudara kami."

Hanbin terkejut, ia membulatkan matanya dan menganggap bahwa lelucon yang mereka sampaikan itu sama sekali tidak lucu.

"Maksudmu, Hyung ?"

"ya, fosil ini adalah fosil yang pertama kali kami lihat dan itu yang menyebabkan kami jatuh cinta pada dunia pra-sejarah,problem ?" tambah Mino terkikik sedikit.

RENCANA HANBIN MENGERJAI 2 HYUNGNYA YANG MANIAK SEJARAH ITU, GATOT

alias GAGAL TOTAL….

"sudahlah Hanbin-ah, kau tidak akan bisa mengerjai kami kalau soal yang begini. Karena kami sudah 100 % mencintai pra-sejarah, dan mengabdikan diri sepenuhnya."

Hanbin merengut tidak senang, wahh.. hyung-hyung ini tidak lucu, pikirnya. Tapi ia mulai berpikir lagi, mungkin saja pra-sejarah memang menyenangkan. Hanbin jadi ingin tahu juga.

Mino dan Seungyoon mulai berkeliling lagi mencari pengetahuan baru, sedangkan Hanbin melihat-lihat, mungkin akan ada fosil yang bangun dan berjalan-jalan seperti zombie.

'Kekanak-kanakan' pikir Hanbin malas.

Ketika dia sampai di bagian bebatuan kapur, Hanbin terdiam menyaksikan pemandangan yang membuat kepalanya makin pusing dan dadanya makin sesak.

Bobby sedang asyik berfoto-foto bersama Jinhwan dan Junhoe, mereka sangat bahagia, terlihat tangan Jinhwan sudah mengamit siku Bobby dan berjalan berdua.

Hanbin hanya membatu sekitar beberapa meter dari mereka. Ia tidak tahu, tapi badannya sudah terasa panas-dingin. Ia ingin kabur dari sana. Tapi kakinya sungguh berat untuk melangkah.

Saat itu juga Bobby tiba-tiba membalikkan badannya dan memandangi Hanbin yang mematung menatap kosong padanya.

"Binnie-ya, wae geurae ?"

Hanbin terkesiap, dan langsung membalikkan badannya pergi menjauh.

"ani..aniyo.."

Jawabnya pelan, suaranya teredam tidak terdengar, dan ia benar-benar tidak punya keinginan untuk menjawab.

Bobby benar-benar gusar saat ini, tidak biasanya Hanbin bersikap seperti itu padanya. Bobby berniat untuk mengejar Hanbin ketika tangannya malah di tarik Jinhwan cukup keras.

"Bobby, palliwa.. ayo pergi."

Bobby pasrah dan mengikuti saja kata Jinhwan dan Junhoe. Dia tidak jadi menyusul Hanbin yang sudah jauh dari hadapannnya. Walaupun Bobby tidak tau apa yang membuat Hanbin bersikap tidak wajar seperti itu. Tapi ia yakin pasti ada yang salah dengan dirinya, pasti dia lah penyebabnya. Bobby hanya diam saja saat berkeliling Museum bersama Junhoe dan Jinhwan, membuat curiga rekan-rekan setimnya itu.

"Bobby, kau kenapa ?" Tanya Jinhwan sambil menepuk bahu Bobby.

"tak apa, tak ada yang perlu kau risaukan, Jinhwan hyung!" Balas Bobby meyakinkan Jinhwan bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Tidak seperti basanya." sambung Junhoe yang tidak di jawab apa-apa oleh Bobby.

Bobby tersenyum kecil, sambil merangkul bahu Junhoe dan Jinhwan, "kajja,.. ayo selesaikan tur kita disini mumpung masih ada waktu."

Jinhwan dan Junhoe mengiyakan, tapi mereka tidak memperhatikan raut wajah Bobby yang tiba-tiba berubah datar dengan cepat.

"yo,.. Hanbin-ah. Darimana saja kau ?" Tanya Seungyoon saat baru melihat Hanbin mendatangi mereka dengan muka yang agak basah, seperti habis di cuci.

"aku habis dari wc hyung, hari ini panas sekali." jawab Hanbin singkat lalu memperhatikan beberapa batuan kapur langka yang sangat berkilauan.

Hening panjang di antara mereka bertiga, membuat Mino membuka suara. "tumben kau diam, Hanbin. Biasanya kau yang paling cerwet. Ada apa memangnya? kau seperti orang yang kehilangan selera makan"

Hanbin memilih untuk tidak menjawab, _toh_ itu juga bukan urusan mereka untuk mengetahui apa yang sedang memberatkan pikirannya saat ini.

"Uri Hanbin sepertinya sedang di landa patah hati, benarkah ?" Lagi, Seungyoon menggoda sambil _mentoel-toel_ punggung Hanbin yang di balas cekikikan oleh Mino.

"Bukan sesuatu yang perlu kalian ketahui. Tapi terimakasih sudah menanyakan." Nada bicara Hanbin yang datar sedikit ia buat-buat ramah membuat Mino dan Seungyoon tidak berani menanyakan apapun lagi pada Hanbin.

* * *

Tur di museum pra-sejarah selesai sekitar pukul 3 sore, agak memakan waktu memang di karenakan pengunjung study tour hampir memenuhi setiap sudut Museum, sehingga terpaksa di berlakukan aturan untuk mengantri.

Hanbin menatap museum dari kejauhan di balik bus 3 yang kini meninggalkan area parkir museum, ia juga bertekad untuk datang kesana lagi bila ia sempat. Mino dan Seungyoon ada benarnya juga, kalau pelajaran pra-sejarah itu cukup menyenangkan. Bila ia ada waktu, ia juga tidak sungkan untuk mempelajari dan memperdalaminya.

"Tujuan berikutnya yakni Hutan Buatan yang jaraknya sekitar 30 km dari Museum Pra Sejarah tadi, kita akan sampai dalam 45 menit." terdengar kembali arahan dari salah seorang guru melalui stereo di bus 3. "jika ada yang ingin beristirahat, segeralah isirahat. Supaya staminanya tetap terjaga dan masih bisa mengikuti Kegiatan Study Tour ini." tambah guru tersebut.

"kau dengar Seungyoon, kita akan ke hutan buatan. Wah pasti seru juga itu, ya kan. Bagaimana menurut mu Hanbin?" Tanya Mino lalu megalihkan pandangannya ke Hanbin yang semenjak tadi tidak pernah berhenti menatap jendela kaca bus itu. Mino memperhatikan bola mata Hanbin yang setia mengikuti gerakan kendaraan lain yang lalu-lalang di luar bus.

"Dia kelihatan parah sekali." Seungyoon berbisik , Mino hanya menatap Hanbin iba.

"aku tau pasti ada yang salah darinya. Pasti.. Seorang Hanbin yang menjadi pendiam itu pertanda Perang Dunia Ke-3, pertanda bencana alam terbesar, pokoknya mengerikan, lah.." Bisik Mino menggebu-gebu. Ia mulai menerka-nerka siapa yang dapat membuat Hanbin berubah 180 derajat seperti ini.

Mino dan Seungyoon berpandangan satu sama lain, "kau memikirkan apa yang ku pikirkan bukan ?" Mino mengangguk. Ia juga paham apa yang sedang di pikirkan Seungyoon, jelas.. mereka kan punya ikatan bathin yang kuat.

Mereka sama-sama melihat ke Bobby yang berada di seberang depan mereka. Mereka juga agak terkejut karena ekspresi Bobby yang serupa dengan Hanbin. Di sebelah Bobby ada Jinhwan yang sedang mengetik di handphonenya dan Junhoe yang sedang mendengarkan lagu melalui _headset_

"Firasatku benar, apa jangan-jangan mereka berkelahi ya ?" Mino berpendapat, Seungyoon juga beranggapan seperti itu, jarang-jarang sekali mereka berkelahi, tidak seperti biasanya. Mereka selalu rukun sampai orangtua mereka saja susah memisahkan mereka kalau sudah bermain berdua. Dan sekarang mereka berdua berkelahi, sepertinya dunia mulai tidak beres.

Hanbin yang sedari tadi menatap Seungyoon dan Mino berbisik-bisik menjadi sedikit heran kepada mereka berdua, 'apa sih yang sedang mereka bicarakan?'

Hanbin bosan, ia tidak kuat harus terus diam seperti ini. Melihat Mino dan Seungyoon yang berbisik-bisik saja sudah membuatnya penasaran setengah mati . Apalagi di tambah, Bobby yang bertingkah tidak wajar, tidak heboh seperti tadi. Ia sudah tidak tahan, dan dia juga bingung, walaupun dia memang _badmood_ tapi ia tidak berencana untuk mendiamkan dua hyung di tim nya ini. Mana bisa dia seperti itu.

"Hyung, aku mau tanya." Perkataan Hanbin, membuat dua hyungnya itu menatapnya bersamaan.

"Wae..? kau ingin bertanya apa ?" jawab Seungyoon lembut.

"kemana, Jinwoo Hyung, Taehyun, dan Seunghoon Hyung ?, biasanya kalau urusan jalan-jalan seperti ini, mereka semua yang paling rajin."

"oohh,.. memang sih sebenarnya mereka mau ikut. Tapi hari ini, Taehyun tiba-tiba demam tinggi, Jinwoo ada acara keluarga yang harus ia hadiri. Dan Seunghoon mengikuti lomba Photography semenjak kemarin, jadi dia tidak bisa ikut." Balas Mino.

"Kasian Taehyun, semoga dia cepat sembuh ya hyung."

"Ya, terimakasih."

Mereka tersenyum manis pada Hanbin.

"ada apa?, apa aku terlalu tampan..?" Tanya Hanbin _kepedean_ sambil mengelus-elus mukanya, "sudah banyak juga yang bilang kalau aku ini cukup tampan. Mungkin kalian juga salah satunya."

Mino dan Seungyoon lalu memeluk Hanbin, "uri dongsaeng, sudah kembalii.. ah,. kami tidak suka melihatmu diam sepeti tadi. Kadar ke-tampan-an mu turun 50 %"

Hanbin malah cemberut, "jadi selama ini aku tidak tampan,. aishh.. Kalian ini !"

"kau tidak tampan sih, kau itu manis !" jawab Mino santai di sambut gelak tawa Seungyoon.

"MWO,.. !" teriak Hanbin membangunkan orang-orang yang sedang tertidur pulas di bus.

"HOYY,. YANG DISANA BERISIK !" protes salah satu orang dari kursi belakang.

"Mian ne !" Jawab Hanbin pura-pura menyesal atas perbuatannya.

"haha,.. makan tuh omongan, sembarangan marah aja sih." Seungyoon tiba-tiba sewot sambil tertawa tidak jelas.

"aishh,.. membuat emosi saja!" Hanbin mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi.

* * *

"KITA SUDAH SAMPAI DI HUTAN BUATAN, SEMUANYA. SILAKAN TURUN DARI BUS MASING-MASING!"

suara guru melalui stereo bus kembali terdengar di saat bus berhenti di sebuah hutan besar yang cukup lebat. Pohon-pohon besar berdiri kokoh dan tampak rindang. Penataan Hutannya sangat rapi dengan pembagian wilayah untuk setiap jenis tanaman. Ada jalan ber- _pavement_ yang akan sangat seru jika di jadikan trek jogging. Suasananya yang sejuk dan damai, di tambah udara segar menjadikan tempat ini, tempat yang menyenangkan untuk di jadikan objek wisata.

Bobby cukup lambat keluar dari bus, Junhoe dan Jinhwan yang sudah mendahuluinya langsung berlari-lari di sekitar trek hutan buatan itu.

Ia menghirup oksigen dalam-dalam, sangat menyegarkan.

Dia meperhatikan sekitarnya yang di penuhi pohon tumbuh menjulang.

Sungguh menyenangkan, sekali.

Tap matanya senantiasa meneliti setiap orang disana, dia sedang mencari 1 orang yang ingin ia temui semenjak tadi, Hanbin.

ia menatap Hanbin yang juga ikut berjalan-jalan di sekitar trek, Hanbin sedang memperhatikan dengan seksama setiap pohon disana, sesekali ia menemukan monyet dan tertawa karenanya.

'imut..' pikir Bobby.

'MWOOO,.. APA YANG BARUSAN KUPIKIRKAN ?, BOBBY. BANGUN, KAU PASTI SEDANG BERMIMPI' jerit Bobby dalam hati dan menampar-nampar pelan pipinya.

Ia beranjak untuk menghampiri Hanbin, ketika ada beberapa orang yang sepertinya seumuran dengannya ikut menghampiri Hanbin dan berbicara sambil tertawa-tawa dengannya.

Untuk yang kedua kalinya, Bobby membatalkan niatnya untuk menyusul Hanbin, ia takut malah merusak suasana yang telihat cukup hangat di sana.

Bobby kembali, dan berbalik ke arah Jinhwan dan Junhoe yang sedang mencarinya. Bobby hanya menggaruk tengkuknya ketika ia di tanya 'sedang apa ?' oleh Junhoe dan beranjak pergi dari tempat ia berdiri tadi.

Hanbin terpesona melihat keindahan hutan buatan ini yang cukup menenangkan pikirannya. Ia tidak memperdulikan apa yang Mino Hyung dan Seungyoon Hyung lakukan saat ini. Pasti mereka dengan sabar mencatat segala informasi dari segala jenis tanaman disini. 'kaum nerd, biasalah' begitu pikir Hanbin.

Hanbin tiba-tiba bertemu monyet yang sedang berjalan-jalan di atas tanah dan mendekatinya, tapi saat ia ingin menyentuh monyet itu, monyet itu malah kabur dan masuk ke semak-semak. Hanbin jadi sedikit kecewa.

"JANGAN BERMAIN TERLALU JAUH, HUTAN INI TERLIHAT KECIL DARI DEPAN, TAPI LUAS SEKALI SEBENARNYA." salah seorang guru memperingatkan sesuatu dari jarak yang cukup jauh, namun Hanbin tidak terlalu mendengarkan perintah itu. Dia terus mencari dimana monyet itu berada sekarang.

Dia tidak sadar bahwa dia menabrak seseorang di hadapannya.

"Jeongmal joesonghamnida,.." Hanbin membungkuk meminta maaf.

"Hanbin,,.." panggil orang yang dia tabrak itu.

Hanbin mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap orang itu dengan sangat terkejut. "YUNHYEONG HYUNG.."

"Hanbin, darimana saja kau, kenapa baru kelihatan sekarang. Kau sudah tumbuh besar ya, aku benar-benar tidak menyangka." Yunhyeong bernostalgia sambil menatap Hanbin yang masih terkejut.

"Hyung, aku juga tidak menyangka kau ada disini, aku sudah lama ingin mengunjungimu, tapi kau taukan EOMMA KU seperti apa, selalu saja tidak punya waktu."

"kenapa tidak pergi sendiri saja ?"

"Tugas sekolah ku masih menumpuk hyung, tunggu libur musim dingin saja, aku akan membujuk eomma pergi, aku janji."

"ahjumma yang satu itu memang terkadang bikin pusing." tambah Yunhyeong tertawa pelan membayangkan bibinya. Eommanya Hanbin.

"aku saja sebagai anaknya sendiri kadang merasa tidak sanggup, entahlah." Hanbin mengangkat bahunya dan mereka berdua tertawa bersama.

"Yunhyeongie, siapa dia ?"

Tiba-tiba satu dari teman Yunhyeong menanyakan sesuatu.

"Donghyukkie, dia ini Hanbin" Yunhyeong memperkenalkan Hanbin pada Donghyuk, salah satu teman Yunhyeong itu.

"Hanbin ini sepupuku, dia tinggal di Seoul bersama keluarganya. Nama lengkapnya Kim Hanbin." Hanbin mengulurkan tangannya dan langsung di jabat oleh Donghyuk.

"tapi kenapa kalian beda marga ?" tanya Donghyuk lagi.

"Karena, marga appa kami berbeda, marga appanya Kim, dan marga appa ku Song." jelas Yunhyeong pada Donghyuk.

"salam kenal ya Hanbin-ah. eh, kau kan tidak sedang mengunjungi saudaramu, jadi ada kegiatan apa kau bisa sampai ke sini ?" tanya Donghyuk ingin tahu.

"bener juga ya, ngapain kamu disini Hanbin ?"

"sekolah ku sedang mengadakan Study Tour, kalian lihatkan banyak bus terparkir di sana." Hanbin menunjuk bus-bus yang bediri berjejeran di pintu masuk hutan buatan ini.

Yunyeong dan temannya langsung mengangguk mengerti.

"Lalu, kalian sedang apa di sini.?" Kali ini Hanbin yang bertanya pada Yunhyeong beserta teman-temannya.

"Hanbin, apa kau lupa kalau hutan buatan ini punya ibuku ?." jawab Yunhyeong

Dan Hanbin membulatkan matanya tidak percaya.

"JINJJA,.. SEMUA INI PUNYA IBUMU, ?" Hanbin masih belum percaya.

"Astaga, kemana saja kau selama ini Hanbin ?. Iyasih, kau sudah sangat lama tidak ke sini. Pantas saja lupa." balas Yunhyeong tersenyum melihat keluguan sepupunya ini.

"WOW,. AKU BENAR-BENAR LUPA, MIAN HYUNG. ASTAGA, KEMANA SAJA AKU SELAMA INI ?." Hanbin masih tidak menyangka kalau hutan buatan yang bagus ini punya bibinya.

Hanbin melirik ke arah seseorang di samping Yunhyeong yang hanya diam semenjak ia berkenalan tadi.

"Yunhyeon hyung, yang di sebelahmu itu siapa ?"

Yunyeong dan Donghyuk menatap seseorang yang sedang di tunjuk Hanbin, Donghyuk menutup mulutnya dan Yunhyeong berbisik ke Hanbin.

"Dia Chanwoo, dia lebih muda dari kau, aku, maupun Donghyuk. Tadi siang kami bertiga main-main di sekitar taman buatan ini. Tapi dia malah tersesat, dan kami baru menemukannya sekarang. Hutan ini kelihatan kecil dari luar, tapi luas sekali di dalamnya."

Hanbin merasa sedih terhadap Chanwoo, saat ia ingin mengajak Chanwoo mengobrol, tangannya malah di tahan Yunhyeong.

"Jangan ajak dia ngobrol dulu Hanbin-ah. Dia sedang marah sekarang, nanti saja kalau dia sudah tenang baru bicara dengannya."

Hanbin mundur selangkah dan tersenyum penuh pengertian.

"Sudah ya Hanbin, kami mau mengantar kan Chanwoo pulang dulu, dia sudah dicari eommanya semenjak tadi, sebaiknya kami pergi sekarang. Hari juga sudah mulai gelap, Jangan lupa kunjungi aku Liburan nanti." pamit Yunhyeong lalu menarik Chanwoo pergi.

"oke,.." Hanbin mengangkat 2 jempolnya..

"semoga Study Tour mu menyenangkan. !" lanjut Yunhyeong melambai-lambaikan tangannya dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

Hanbin menatap ke sekellingnya. Hari sudah agak gelap tapi teman-teman Study Tournya masih cukup ramai di bagian depan Hutan Buatan.

"ha,.. monyet lagi." Hanbin menemukan seekor monyet yang berjalan ke arahnya dan membawa sebuah pisang.

Saat Hanbin ingin memegang tangan monyet itu, si monyet malah lari _pontang-panting_ meninggalkan Hanbin.

"YA,.. MONYET TUNGGU AKU !" Hanbin lari mengejar si monyet tadi.

'hoshh,..hoshh..hosshh..' Hanbin kehabisan nafas karena dari tadi terus mengejar si monyet, dan kini Hanbin kehilangan jejak monyet itu. Hanbin bersender di sebuah pohon sambil berusaha menarik nafasnya

Ia mendongak dan memandang sekelilingnya. Daerah ini kelihatan asing baginya.

Ia melihat ke belakangnya, yang ada hanya hutan gelap yang rimbun karena hari sudah mulai malam. Ia berjalan kesana-kemari dan mulai kebingungan , tidak ada satupun cahaya di sini, dan dia tidak bisa melihat teman-teman sekolahnya maupun bus-bus yang biasa akan terlihat sangking besarnya.

Dia mulai ketakutan, badannya menggigil karena suhu dingin saat malam yang cukup membuatnya merasa membeku dan ia tidak membawa jaket.

Semua peralatannya ada di dalam bus, dan dia di sini sendirian, di tengah hutan yang sangat luas, tanpa penerangan, sunyi senyap.

'EOMMA AKU TERSESAT!' Hanbin berteriak dalam hati karena sudah tidak sanggup lagi, akhirnya ia hanya bisa terduduk di tanah.

"eomma,.. tolong eomma. Aku tersesat. aku tak tahu harus apa. Eomma aku janji tidak akan melawan lagi padamu. Eomma jebal, tuhan tolong bantu aku. SESEORANG TOLONG AKU. " jerit Hanbin di tengah kesunyian Hutan yang membuatnya semakin ketakutan.

* * *

Mino dan Seungyoon sudah selesai dengan penelitian mereka, lalu mereka berjalan-jalan dan berkumpul bersama teman-teman yang lain di depan Pintu masuk Hutan Buatan.

"Mino-ya, kemana si Hanbin ?, begini nih kalau kita terlalu sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing, sampai lupa sama teman sendiri." Seungyoon mengingatkan Mino untuk mencari keberadaan Hanbin.

Mino jadi ikutan bersalah membiarkan dongsaeng manis mereka bermain sendiri. "Mungkin dia sudah berkumpul bersama yang lain di luar." terka Mino.

"ya, mungkin saja, coba kita cari." Seungyoon mulai melihat-lihat semua orang yang sedang berkumpul disana.

Mino dan Seungyoon bingung dan mulai cemas karena Hanbin tidak terlihat sedikit pun dalam rombongan.

"Mungkin dia di dalam bus." Kata Mino mencoba untuk _Positive Thinking_

Mino dan Seungyoon segera mencari ke bus 3, tapi bus 3 masih kosong, lalu mereka melihat-lihat ke bus yang lain, dan sama saja. Semua bus kosong.

"oh tidak, jangan-jangan…" Mino sudah sangat cemas.

"SEONSAENGNIM, HANBIN HILANG..!"

Semua orang di sana menatap dengan berbagai macam ekspresi ke arah Seungyoon yang berteriak panik,

"kenapa bisa hilang ?'guru itu memperhatikan murid-muridnya dan menghitung jumlah seluruhnya, dan benar. Ia kehilangan satu murid.

"Cepat cari ke dalam sana, jangan sampai dia tersesat" guru tersebut mulai menenangkan siswanya yang ikut-ikutan khawatir,dan cemas sendiri.

Mino dan Seungyon kelabakan mencari senter.

Seseorang disana dengan ekspresi yang campur aduk antara bingung, cemas, khawatir, dan frustasi langsung masuk lagi kedalam hutan buatan itu dan berlarisambil menghidupkan senter dijalan setapak hutan buatan itu. ia sama sekali tidak mengacuhkan teriakan guru dan teman-teman yang menyuruhnya untuk kembali.

* * *

"Hanbin-ah, kau dimana.?. HEY KALAU KAU MENDENGARKAN TERIAKANKU, TOLONG JAWAB !"

"Hanbin-ah maafkan aku mengacuhkanmu tadi, aku tidak sengaja. Jangan marah padaku ya !" orang itu berteriak lirih dan terdengar putus asa.

"Ku mohon, kalau kau mendengarkanku, jawablah teriakanku." dia mengarahkan senter ke setiap arah di hutan yang gelap itu.

"kumohon…"

Dia mendengar suara daun bergemerincing , seperti ada yang sedang bergerak, ia mengarahkan senternya ke arah dimana suara itu berasal.

"HANBIN-AH !..."

Hanbin merasa badannya bergoyang, ia juga merasa kakinya tidak sedang menyentuh tanah. Sayup-sayup akhirnya ia membuka mata dan mendapati dirinya sedang di angkut di punggung seseorang. 'siapa orang ini ?. apa jangan-jangan aku di culik?' Hanbin sungguh was-was

"YAAKK. SIAPA KAU ?, APA KAU PENCULIK ?"

Hanbin memukul-mukul kepala orang itu yang langsung mengaduh kesakitan.

"Yak,.. Binnie-ah. Kau sudah bangun ?"

Hanbin menghentikan adegan kekerasan yang ia lakukan dan menatap horror sekali ke punggung orang itu.

"BOBBY Hyung..!"

Hanbin terdiam, tangannya terkulai lemas di samping badannya. Jadi dia sekarang sedang di gendong Bobby dan dia malah memukul-mukul Bobby karena mengira Bobby penculik.

SITUASI MACAM APA INI ?

Hanbin melihat tangan Bobby yang memeluk bagian tubuh belakangnya dengan sangat kuat, Hanbin dapat mencium wangi parfum Bobby yang masih tersisa sedikit.

Perutnya kembali melilit, kali ini lebih hebat dari yang tadi. Jarak mereka sudah sedekat ini dan dia tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada jantungnya yang sudah berdetak makin cepat.

Pipinya bersemu merah padam, ia sungguh malu saat ini dengan posisi yang seperti ini, dia hanya diam memandangi Bobby Yang terus berjalan menuju bagian depan hutan buatan.

Selama di perjalanan, kesunyian mendominasi mereka. Tidak ada satupun yang mau mulai bicara, Hanbin mulai merasa tidak nyaman dan Bobby juga sepertinya.

"Hyung.. bagaimana kau tahu kalau aku tersesat ?" Tanya Hanbin pelan di telinga Bobby.

Bobby membeku seketika, badannya jadi sulit di gerakkan.

"Mino dan Seungyoon hyung mengatakan bahwa kau hilang, dan aku lihat tadi sepertinya monyet-monyet itu terlalu menarik perhatianmu."

Jawaban Bobby membuat Hanbin tertawa hambar, "tapi aku masih mencintai Mickey Mouse ketimbang monyet." Bobby tersenyum mendengar jawaban lugu Hanbin.

'Hyung jangan tersenyum seperti itu..' Bathin Hanbin lirih, badannya yang sedari tadi menggigil kedinginan tambah menggigil , ia makin tidak sanggup menyembunyikan perasaannya.

Bobby yang merasakan tubuh Hanbin bergetar langsung menurunkannya dan berdiri menghadapnya.

Hanbin terkejut karena Bobby menurunkannya dan langsung memasangkan jaketnya ke Hanbin.

"Hyung tidak kedinginan ?" tanya Hanbin pelan.

Bobby hanya diam memasangkan resleting jaketnya, ia menarik jaketnya itu sehingga wajah Hanbin hanya tinggal beberapa centimeter lagi dari wajahnya.

badan Hanbin membatu, ia tidak pernah sedekat ini dengan Bobby Hyung

Dengan sekuat tenaga ia mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas, mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Bobby mengehembuskan napas pelan dan menyediakan punggung nya lagi untuk dinaiki, "kajja, ayo naik lagi." Bobby berjongkok di depan Hanbin.

"a..ani hyung,, aku jalan saja tak apakan ?" pinta Hanbin yang langsung di iyakan oleh Bobby.

Akhirnya mereka berjalan berdampingan tanpa sepatah kata pun di antara mereka.

"Uhh,.. kenapa dingin sekali sih.!"

gerutu Hanbin menyesalkan keadaan udara malam ini.

Bobby refleks menggenggam tangan Hanbin karena ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa, Hanbin terdiam dan menatap bingung ke Bobby.

"gwaenchana, ini menjaga supaya kita hangat. Genggam saja lebih erat."

Hanbin dengan pelan menggenggam kembali tangan Bobby, menyalurkan seluruh rasa hangat ke sekujur tubunya.

* * *

Bobby dan Hanbin tiba-tiba di depan pintu masuk buatan di sambut deru nafas lega dari seluruh orang disana, untung Bobby bisa di andalkan di saat seperti ini. Tangan Bobby yang masih menggenggam erat tangan Hanbin membangkitkan siulan-siulan menggoda dari beberapa orang teman mereka. Hanbin menyadari semua itu, tapi sikap Bobby yang santai-santai saja membuat dia menjadi lebih nyaman, sehingga ia hanya membiarkan semua siulan menggoda itu berlalu.

Hanbin dipeluk oleh Mino dan Seungyoon, Bobby juga melepas genggamannya dan pergi menuju timnya.

Ekspresi di wajah Mino dan Seungyoon menunjukkan penyesalan yang sangat besar kepada Hanbin.

"Hanbin-ah mianhae jinjja, maaf hyung meninggalkanmu sendirian seperti itu, aku tidak tahu bahwa sikap kekanak-kanakanmu membahayakan juga" bukannya senang karena di rindukan, Hanbin malah kesal karena sifat _childish-_ nya ikutan di bawa-bawa oleh Seungyoon.

"ehemm,.. enak lah tu ya yang berdua di bawah terang bulan dan bintang sambil pegangan tangan. Ngapain aja tuh selain pegangan ?"

Ekspresi cemberut Hanbin membuat Mino tertawa puas, Mino merangkul Hanbin sejenak dan mengatakan. "aku yakin, pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi di antara kalian selain pegangan tangan, atau mungkin kalian berpelukan, atau lebih heboh lagi… BERCIUMAN ,.. Eotteokhae ?"

Hanbin dengan sabar menjitak kepala Mino, jangan sampai ia kehabisan rasa sabarnya dan malah meninju hyungnya yang gila itu.

"Dia menolong ku, hyung.. Seharusnya kalian berterimakasih padanya, bukan mengejek-ejeknya seperti itu." jawab Hanbin tenang, Mino dan Seungyoon menepuk jidat bersamaan, mereka melupakan sesuatu.

"iya juga ya, ya sudah, aku ingin menemui Bobby dan berterimakasih padanya dulu." Seungyoon segera berlari menuju Bobby yang sedang meminun jus di ikuti Mino, lalu mereka berdua segera meminta maaf beserta terimakasih padanya.

Hanbin tersenyum lembut melihat mereka kedua hyungnya itu.

* * *

"maaf nak, tapi semua kursi sudah penuh. Kalian berdua duduk di belakang saja." Hanbin dan Bobby melirik ke kursi belakang yang harus mereka duduki.

Mereka terlambat memasuki bus 3, dan mereka lihat semua kursi sudah terisi.

Bobby dan Hanbin punya alasan masing-masing dari keterlambatan mereka.

Bobby harus ke kamar kecil dan sedikit memakan waktu, sedangkan Hanbin terlalu lama berbelanja oleh-oleh di tempat penjulan souvenir.

Saat tiba di tempat peristirahatan, Bobby kebelet ingin kekamar mandi, dan ia harus terpaksa berpisah dari rombongannya.

Hanbin jatuh cinta pada sebuah mug yang di pajang di etalase salah satu toko disana, membuat Mino harus meneriakinya berulang-ulang, namun sama sekali tidak di respon oleh Hanbin. Hanbin masih terpaku memikirkan keinginannya untuk membeli mug itu.

Hingga akhirnya ia setuju membeli, tapi malah di tinggalkan Mino dan Seungyoon.

Bobby langsung saja duduk di bangku paling belakang itu. Menyisakan Hanbin yang masih berdiri dan tidak yakin akan keputusan Bobby.

Dia melihat ke bangku nya yang sudah di penuhi barang-barang, serta Mino dan Seungyoon yang tidur saling membelakangi. Ia lalu menatap bangku Bobby yang juga memiliki kondisi hampir serupa.

Akhirnya, dengan ragu-ragu ia duduk di sebelah Bobby, ia terlihat sedang memandangi jendela, titik-titik hujan ringan membasahi kaca jendela, Bobby mencolek air di jendela itu dan menuliskan kata-kata aneh.

'chagiya, kyeoptta, jaemigetda, you're mine' dan segala tulisan aneh yang membuat Hanbin keheranan. Ditambah lagi, Bobby tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas dan tertawa kecil, Hanbin diam saja dan mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia mencoba untuk tidur.

"Hanbin-ah"

Hanbin tersentak, tumben sekali Bobby hyung memanggil dirinya dengan nama asli, bukan panggilan lucu di sertai nada mengejek seperti biasanya.

"ye, hyung ?"

"umm,.. orang-orang yang kau temui di hutan buatan tadi, mereka siapa ?"

"ah, salah satu dari mereka adalah sepupuku hyung, yang lainnya teman-teman sepupuku."

Bobby tersenyum canggung, ia merasa malu sudah menanyakan hal-hal yang bukan urusannya kepada Hanbin.

"Hyung, kelihatan nya kau, Junhoe, dan Jinhwan hyung dekat sekali ya.." Hanbin segera menutup mulutnya, ia menyadari perkataannya sama sekali tidak masuk akal.

"Jinhwan itu teman sekolah dasarku, ya wajar-wajar saja aku dekat dengannya, kalau Junhoe itu saudara Jinhwan. Makanya dia nempel terus, padahal aku dan Junhoe tidak terlalu akrab."

Hanbin tersenyum paham, entah kenapa, dadanya merasa sedikit lebih lega mendengar ucapan Bobby. Apa ia harus mengakui kalau yang ia rasakan itu memang 'kecemburuan' ? . Hanbin menunduk malu.

Bobby menarik kepala Hanbin supaya jatuh tepat di bahunya.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu ?, kau cemburu ya ?"

Hanbin diam saja, dia menyamankan posisinya di bahu Bobby dan kembali mencoba untuk tidur.

"Diam berarti iya."

"yak,….Hyung!"

Hanbin merengut kesal, ia menjauhkan badannya dari Bobby dengan paksa.

"Maaf-maaf, aku hanya bercanda."

Bobby menarik kepala Hanbin yang kali ini benar-benar tertidur nyenyak di bahunya.

* * *

Study Tour usai, dan semuanya kembali dalam keadaan letih, Hanbin mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Mino dan Seungyoon dengan muka mereka yang masih kelihatan mengantuk.

Bobby sudah berdiri di luar sekolah, ia memainkan handphone nya dan mengambil _earphone_ dari tasnya.

Belum sempat Bobby memasang _earphone_ ke telinga nya, tiba-tiba Hanbin sudah merangkul tangannya dan menariknya. "kajja.." teriak Hanbin membuat Bobby menggerutu karena ia jadi tidak bisa mendengarkan musik.

Perjalanan mereka menuju rumah hanya di selimuti keheningan, malam ini tidak terlalu mencekam karena kebanyakan lampu jalan masih hidup dan mobil masih senantiasa lalu-lalang.

Bobby melirik Hanbin yang terus-terusan memperhatikan jalan tanpa banyak bicara, ia kadang memperhatikan lampu yang di kerumuni binatang-binatang kecil atau menendang kerikil kecil yang berserakan di jalanan.

Sampai di depan rumah pun , mereka hanya menatap kepergian masing-masing tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

Sebenarnya, Hanbin mengharapkan sesuatu, tapi dia segera mempupuskannya. Ia berkhayal yang tidak-tidak saja sudah cukup membuatnya pusing, apalagi hal yang sama sekali tidak mungkin ia capai.

"Hanbin, tunggu.."

Namun, Bobby malah membuyarkan lamunannya.

"ada apa hyung.."

"kau melupakan sesuatu,."

Hanbin agak bingung dengan maksud perkataan Bobby.

"kelupaan apa hyung ?, aku kan tidak…"

omongan Hanbin terputus karena tiba-tiba Bobby menempelkan bibirnya di atas bibir Hanbin.

Hanbi terdiam, ia tidak menyangka. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka. Dia tidak mengharapkan sampai sejauh ini, ia hanya berkhayal seandainya Bobby memeluknya sebelum ia masuk ke dalam rumah. Tapi ini jauh berbeda dan ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Keterkejutannya membuat Bobby memperdalam ciumannya dengan menggigit bibir bawah Hanbin. Hanbin hanya diam namun sesekali melenguh pelan.

Sekitar 15 detik kemudian, Bobby melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan mengelap salivanya. Memandangi Hanbin yang menatapnya balik dengan tatapan polosnya, seperti anak kecil yang tidak mengerti apa-apa.

"sleep well, Binnie-ya.."

Bobby membisikkan sesuatu ketelinga Hanbin, sambil mencubiti pipi Hanbin lalu berlari santai ke rumahnya.

Hanbin masih terdiam di depan rumahnya, ia menyentuh bibirnya dan memegangi pipinya, otaknya benar-benar lelet saat memproses kejadian yang baru saja terjadi di depan matanya sendiri.

"ASTAGAAAAA.."

Hanbin berteriak sekencang mungkin ketika ia baru menyadari apa yang terjadi.

Dia berlari sekencang kilat menuju rumahnya dan menekan bel berulang-ulang. Ia menekan bel rumahnya kuat-kuat membuat sang Eomma terbangun dengan tidak elit dan berjalan kesal ke arah pintu rumah.

"Hanbin, aku tahu kamu memang baru pulang, tapi setidaknya pelan-pelan lah menekan bel rumah, telingaku masih berfungsi dengan baik ya sayang."

"AKU SANGAT MENCINTAI MU, EOMMA !"

Hanbin langsung memeluk eommanya yang tertawa curiga terhadap anaknya, dia melihat ekspresi anaknya yang cukup membuatnya geli.

Hanbin tersenyum, mengedipkan mata, tertawa kecil, menunduk pelan, lalu tersenyum lagi. Kali ini dengan kapasitas yang lebih lebar.

Seperti bukan Hanbin, sama sekali bukan Hanbin, pikir eomma Hanbin.

"Kau kenapa nak ?, kau sakit ?"

"tidak, ini karena aku mencintaimu eomma.."

Hanbin memeluk eommanya lebih erat, membuat ibunya susah bernafas.

"Hei, hanbin-ah.. nak, kau sudah gila, apa ?. Bisa-bisa aku mati kehabisan napas karenamu."

Hanbin melepaskan pelukan eommanya dan tersenyum kecil.

"masuklah, nanti kau kedinginan."

Hanbin membuka sepatunya dan berlari-lari kecil di koridor rumah sambil terus tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"apa jangan Hanbin kesurupan ?, untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku semenjak dia lahir ke dunia ini , ternyata wajahnya bisa seseram itu.. hiiii.." ucap Eomma Hanbin, ia memandang anaknya. Tiba-tiba ia merinding seketika.

"mengerikan sekali,..!" ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, lalu menutup pintu

+END+

Author nak curcol :

Salam Cabehh/?

Pertama-tama, gue mau ngucapin HBD buat Uri Tjaveh, "Byun Baekhyun" yang kemaren tanggal 6 Mei baru aja Ultah, sorry ya beb, gue terlambat banget ngucapnya #Cekek

Terus, gue mau minta maaf juga sama orang-orang yang udah nunggu lama ini FF, Jujur gue janji bakal nge-publish ini sekitar bulan Februari. Tapi, I'm so sorry, situasi bener-bener gak memungkinkan sama sekali, dan gue baru bisa nge-upload nya sekarang.

And last (gue ngerasa frontal banget, masa' -.-) gue mau ngucapin terimakasih buat orang-orang yang mau ngebaca ini, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, GUYS!

Udah lama nih, gue gak publish di mari, gue mau coba setia di sini aja.. ah !

/Yang gak paham, pasti geleng-geleng :3/

Salam hangat, author sarap ini ! :D


End file.
